Recordando el amor
by Sheamoonie
Summary: Scarlett, quien nunca ha conocido el amor verdadero, se enfrentará a una serie de hechos que cambiarán su vida COMPLETO
1. I: Recuerdos

**Titulo**: Recordando el amor

**Resumen:** Scarlett, quien nunca he conocido el amor verdadero, se enfrentará a una serie de hechos que cambiarán su vida.

**Clasificación**: G

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no me perteneces y no me lucro con ello Son de **Tomita Sukehiro.**

Dejenme reviews!!! Asias!

Sheamoonie

Para conocer mas a fondo la serie y aclarar dudas sobre personajes, visita este site: http:www.iespana.es/animanga/weddingpeach.htm

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I- Recuerdos...**

Momoko Hanasaki, la guerrera del amor que salvó al mundo, cumplía ese día, 3 de Marzo, 19 años. Habían pasado cinco desde la batalla final contra la Reina Devilla, en la que al fin las guerreras del amor consiguieron acabar con todo el odio que tanto daño les había hecho a ellas y a muchos otros.

Scarlett, el último ángel del amor que se unió a las guerreras, el más puro al parecer, todavía conseguía recordar perfectamente aquellos momentos de dolor e incertidumbre, en los que el porvenir del mundo dependía de ella, Momoko, Yuri, Hinagiku, y de Limone-Yanagiba y Yousuke-Viento.

El amor tan profundo que Momoko sentía por Yousuke fue el que al final consiguió que todo se solucionase, y que el odio indescriptible de la Reina Devilla se disipara al fin, dando paso a unas ondas de amor tan puras que consiguieron devolver a ambos a la vida. Consiguiendo así la paz.

Las dulces palabras de amor que con tanta esperanza se dijeron: "Aunque mi amor sea un ángel, nuestros corazones estarán unidos" -Dijo Yousuke-, "Aunque mi amor sea un demonio, nuestros corazones estarán unidos" -Dijo Momoko-, "Nuestros corazones, estarán unidos"... Fueron las que lograron realizar aquel milagro que parecía tan imposible de conseguir. Porque, aunque para Scarlett pareciese imposible, Momoko, ángel de amor, y Yousuke, demonio del clan Raffal, se habían enamorado de una forma increíble, imposible... Y al final, habían superado todas las barreras y podían al fin estar juntos, como si fuese almas gemelas destinadas a estar unidas pasara lo que pasara.

Los años siguientes a partir de la batalla final estuvieron llenos de alegría, esperanza, amor... Yousuke y Momoko eran el uno para el otro... No había problemas entre ellos, y nada parecía poder llegarlos a separar jamás. Y así era.

Además Yuri y Yanagiba vivían también momentos parecidos, en los que su amor al fin pudo llegar a existir sin nada que lo impidiese. Pudiendo también a su manera cumplir la esperanza que tenían de poder vivir como personas normales, y así terminar lo que habían empezado tantas vidas atrás...

Hinagiku y Takurou seguían como siempre, siendo aquellos amigos de la infancia, que, aunque no lo dijesen, cada vez iban convirtiéndose en dos enamorados inseparables.

En cambio Scarlett, la introvertida, a veces antipática muchacha, que parecía tener un bonito corazón en el fondo, seguía sola, sin encontrar nadie a quien amar. Y en realidad, nadie comprendía porqué.

Siempre comentaba que esto no le importaba, al fin y al cabo, según ella, los ángeles no deberían malgastar sus ondas de amor en absurdos enamoramientos, sino mantenerlas intactas para seguir protegiendo al reino de los ángeles. Pero en el fondo, lo que más deseaba en el universo era conocer a alguien a quien amar más de lo que nadie se hubiese imaginado. Y pensaba que ya que habían acabado con el mal, ya iba siendo hora de enamorarse de verdad. Pero eso nadie lo sabía, era una chica muy introvertida que no contaba nada a nadie. Y estaba dispuesta a hacer realidad ese secreto sueño.


	2. II: Una fiesta inusual

**II-Una fiesta inusual**

Aquel día, Momoko al fin cumplía 19 años, al fin, sí, porque era la edad en la que se podría casar con Yousuke. Aunque no había fecha fijada para boda, sólo un compromiso, ella tenía la certeza de que ese año sería el elegido para consagrar al fin su amor por Yousuke, y viceversa.

Todas las chicas estaban invitadas a la fiesta de cumpleaños, que se iba a celebrar en la casa de Momoko, como de costumbre. Yuri iría con Yanagiba, Hinagiku con Takuro, y Scarlett, bueno, ella debería conformarse con Demoncito... Y esto no le hacía ninguna gracia, incluso sabiendo que era una de las muchas bromas de las chicas.

Aun así Scarlett sentía sienta curiosidad por que comenzara la fiesta, ya que Hinagiku le había comentado que seguramente también acudirían a ella los primos de Momoko... Es decir, la fiesta iba a ser diferente a todas las anteriores. Y eso había que aprovecharlo.

Llegó la hora de que empezaran a llegar todos, y Momoko llevaba mucho rato vestida, esperando a las chicas, ¡Estaba realmente nerviosa!

-Vaya, pues si que tardan...

-Pero, si sólo han pasado dos minutos de las nueve- respondió Demoncito resignado.

-Ya! Pero les dejé bien claro que si podían llegaran un poco antes... Sino mis primos van a creer que no tengo amigos T.T

-UU', anda Momito, no te preocupes, mira, ¡Si ahí viene Yousuke!!!

Por la ventana se veía llegar a Yousuke, que parecía esconder algo detrás de la espalda.

-¿Que será lo que esconde?- se preguntó Momoko, y fue corriendo a abrir la puerta. Justo antes de que Yousuke hubiese tocado el timbre, ella ya estaba esperando.

-¡¡¡Hola preciosa!!! Hay que ver que bonita te has puesto hoy, no será por mí ¿No?

-No seas tonto Yousu, sabes perfectamente que siempre estoy bonita para ti o.

Yousuke se acercó a ella y le dio un dulce beso... A la vez que le entregaba un enorme ramo de flores de cerezo, las favoritas de Momoko.

-Aaaaaawwwwww!!! Cerezoo! Muchas gracias!!! Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que me regalaste cerezo... ¿Ya sabes no?- dijo Momoko en un tono algo triste.

-Si, pero esos tiempos ya pasaron, y ahora no hay nada que nos pueda separar.- Agregó Yousuke.

Se referían a cuando dejaron de verse debido a que Yousuke acababa de descubrir que era un demonio, y tenia miedo de acercarse a Momoko por miedo a hacerle daño... Fue la primera vez que le regaló una pequeña rama de cerezo recién florecido, ya que le recordaba a ella.

-Bueno, tienes razón- comentó Momoko empujando a Yousuke hacia el salón.- ahora sientate aquí, ¿Quieres algo? Tienes donde elegir, lo he preparado todo yo solita.

-¡Mmm, pues si que tiene buen aspecto esto! Probaré esta cosita azul de aquí...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Diiiiiiiiiiiiiin, dooooooooooooooon!!!!!!!!!

Momoko se alteró- Vaya, parece que alguien llega!!!

Abrió la puerta y se tranquilizó al ver que quienes acababan de llegar eran los demás, es decir, Hinagiku, Takurou, Yuri y Yanagiba... Pero, ¿Y Scarlett?


	3. III: Encuentros angelicales

**III- Encuentros angelicales**

-¿Y Scarlett?- Preguntó entonces Momoko-

-Enseguida llegará, ha tenido que ir urgentemente a no se qué del colegio, pero no tarda, tranquila- Comentó Hinagiku con tono desenfadado.

Todos fueron hacia el saloncito, y se saludaron, comenzaron a comer y a hablar, y junto con la música la fiesta ya había empezado.

-Vaya, de verdad, por una vez que quiero estar en un sitio a la hora, y no puedo... ¡Momoko me matará!

Scarlett salió corriendo hacia la casa de Momoko, e iba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que una moto pasaba por la carretera.

La moto frenó en seco, a unos poco centímetros de haber provocado un grave accidente.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó una voz masculina.

-Yo, yo...- titubeó Scarlett.

El joven se bajó de la moto y se acercó para ayudar a levantarse a Scarlett.

-Deberías tener más cuidado cuando corres así, podría haberte pasado algo grave.

-Yo... Lo siento.- Scarlett estaba algo aturdida por el susto, y no sabía como reaccionar ante la situación. -¿Te ha pasado algo a ti?- preguntó algo asustada.

El joven entonces se arrodilló ante ella, y se quitó el casco. Scarlett entonces pudo ver su rostro. Era un chico "angelical", si no fuera por que era imposible, hubiese pensado que era un ángel. Su cabello negro azulado ondulaba al viento, ya que lo llevaba mas o menos largo. Sus ojos eran castaños profundo, y escondían miles de sensaciones. Cuando le miró a los ojos, simplemente se quedó sin palabras...

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó asustado el muchacho al ver la cara de mareo de Scarlett...

-Sí, sí, muy bien, bueno, gracias y ¡Adiós!

Scarlett salió corriendo hacia la casa de Momoko, sin entender el porqué de su comportamiento infantil... Ella, que siempre había sido tan impasible, y a veces podría decirse que seca... ¡Se había puesto nerviosa de ver a un chico! ¡Eso no se lo iba a contar a nadie jamás!

¡Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin, dooooooooooooooooooon!

-¡La puerta ha sonado! ¡Voy a ver quien es!- Momoko se levantó corriendo del sofá y fue a abrir la puerta, ahí estaba su primo Hoshi (que significa estrella), con cara de nervioso.

-Pero primo, ¿Así llegas a verme? ¿Con esa cara de nervioso? ¿Es que acaso pasó algo?

-Bueno, en realidad, no, pero podría...

-¿Por?- preguntó Yousuke que se había acercado a la puerta

-Pues, he estado a punto de atropellar a una chica en la carretera, unas calles mas atrás.- Respondió Hoshi algo asustado.

-Pero bueno, ¿Pasó algo?- Comentó Hinagiku, que también se había acercado a ver que ocurría.

-No, no, si al final se ha ido corriendo sin decir nada, no sé yo, de igual se dio un golpe en la cabeza y se volvió loca... Bueno, pero aquí estoy para visitar a mi primita- dijo tomando a Momoko por la cabeza y dándole unos golpecillos.

Entre risas y saludos, se acercaron al saloncito, donde estaban los demás, y se sucedieron las presentaciones... En medio de todo el jaleo, la puerta volvió a sonar, y llegaron las otras primas de Momoko, Umi y Sora.

Umi era una chica de pelo liso azulado y largo, pequeñita y muy simpática, y su hermana Sora, era lo contrario que ella, alta, de ojos rojos profundos y cabello corto, pequeño, rubio y alborotado, aunque igual de simpática que su hermana. Umi tenia 17 años, y Sora tenia 20. Ellas, eran primas de Momoko por parte de padre, lógicamente, por parte del hermano mayor de su padre, mientras que Hoshi era hijo de la hermana menor del padre de Momoko, y tenía 21 años.

En esos momentos de presentaciones volvió a sonar la puerta, y ya no quedaba duda de que quien acababa de llegar era Scarlett. Momoko salió corriendo a abrir la puerta, pero se asustó al ver el aspecto de su amiga.


	4. IV: ¿Pero, esto que es?

**-IV: ¿Pero, esto que es?**

-¿Pero, q...q... que te ha pasado?- preguntó entrecortadamente Momoko, ayudando a su amiga a entrar.

-Pues nada, que iba corriendo por la calle para llegar aquí lo antes posible, y por poco tengo un accidente...

Momoko puso cara de circunstacia... -¿Eeeh, que?-

-Si, un motorista por poco me arrolla, aunque admito que fue mi culpa por cruzar sin mirar... Pero me llevé un susto tremendo.

-Anda, pasa dentro chica, y tómate algo-

Aunque Momoko actuó con tranquilidad, intuía ya lo que había ocurrido, y temía que su primo Hoshi hubiese sido el motorista que por poco atropella a Scarlett, ya que habían demasiadas coincidencias.

Las chicas entraron al saloncito, pero el primo de Momoko parecía no estar por alli. –De igual ha ido al baño o la cocina- Pensó Momoko.

Scarlett se sentó en un sillón que estaba vacío, y las primas de Momoko se presentaron.

-Hola, yo soy Umi, y esta es mi hermana Sora, ¿Que tal?-

Le dieron dos besos cada una a la muchacha.

-Parece ser que estás algo mareada- Comentó Sora con tono inquisitivo.

-Si, bueno, es que por poco me atropella una moto de camino aquí.

Cuando oyeron esto, todos los presentes en el salón se quedaron callados, y como si por arte de magia hubiese sido, justo en ese momento entró Hoshi en el salón, que venía de la cocina con unos refrescos.

Entonces el silencio se hizo totalmente insoportable. Scarlett se quedó atontada al verlo, y a él le pasó algo parecido...

Momoko interrumpió el silencio –Vaya, jejeje -Dijo con voz nerviosa -Parece ser que entonces ustedes dos ya se conocían, ¿no?

Hoshi asintió, y se acercó a Scarlett, presentándose.

-Hola, ¿Scarlett? Bueno, me llamo Hoshi y soy el primo de Momi.

-Eeerr, si, bueno, pues eso, ¿Encantada?

Enseguida los demás empezaron a a hacer comentarios, y pareció que todo volvía a la normalidad.

Hoshi y Scarlett no habían hablado en toda la noche, y en un momento de descuido por parte de ella, Hoshi se sentó a su lado...

-Bueno, disculparás lo que ocurrió antes, ¿No? Espero que no te haya pasado nada malo, no era mi intención...- Dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Justo en el momento en el que Scarlett iba a responderle que no pasaba nada, sintió unos mareos terribles, y se desmayó. Durante este tiempo, tuvo una extraña visión, que logró recordad tras despertarse minutos después.

En esta visión, Scarlett estaba en el Mundo de los Ángeles, pero no era tiempo de guerra, sino al contrario. El ambiente estaba totalmente impregnado de ondas de amor, de tal magnitud que hasta el aire se veía de color rosado... Pero no iba sola, como ella suponía, sino que iba de la mano de un chico, un ángel, alto, apuesto, pero al que no conseguía ver el rostro. De pronto, al ángel comenzó a alejarse de ella, como si una fuerza exterior lo llevara, y gritaba:

"¡Scarlett, Scarlett, amor mío, siempre estaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase, no te abandonaré jamás!"

Ella empezó a correr hacia él, y justo cuando iba a conseguir ver su rostro, algo la despertó:

-Scarlett, Scarlett, estoy a tu lado, ¡Despierta!

La chica abrió los ojos, y aún no diferenciaba la voz de Hoshi, que era quien le había dicho estas palabras, de la voz del ángel que gritaba aún en su mente... Miró a Hoshi a los ojos, y sintió una punzada en el corazón, no una punzada de dolor, sino de consuelo... Ambos se miraban a los ojos, y de pronto se abrazaron. El resto de la sala no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ni el porqué de las palabras de Hoshi para que Scarlett despertara, ni la reacción de ésta al abrazarse a él.

Pero el abrazo de ambos provocó otra visión en la mente de Scarlett, esta vez sin desmayos... En esta ocasión se veían a los mismos personajes de la anterior, ella y el ángel misterioso... Estaban a la orilla de un lago de color púrpura, en un atardecer de colores rosados y naranjas. Cuando Scarlett volvió la cabeza para mirar a su amado, solo consiguió ver un color negro azulado, el de su cabello, justo antes de volver a la realidad. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría se separó enseguida de Hoshi, se levantó, pidió disculpas, y simplemente se fue de casa de Momoko.

Todos se quedaron totalmente atónitos, y Hinagiku alcanzó a comentar: "Pues si que le ha sentado mal a esta lo de antes" Lo que provocó una mirada de desaprobación por parte de todos los demás.

Hoshi no dejó de pensar en ella durante todo el tiempo que duró la fiesta, tenía dudas, sobre todo acerca de qué era aquella visión que había tenido al abrazarla...


	5. V: Sorpresas inesperadas

**V- Sorpresas inesperadas.**

Al día siguiente, Scarlett se despertó antes de lo normal... Había tenido un sueño muy extraño en el que Hoshi, el primo de Momoko y el ángel de su visión, eran la misma persona... Miró el reloj de su mesita de noche, ya eran las 7 y media, y se levantó. Rápidamente, intentó apartar de su mente todo lo que le había ocurrido el día anterior, se vistió, desayunó, y se dispuso a ir al instituto.

De camino hacia allí, intentó ordenar todos sus pensamientos. En primer lugar, el accidente del día anterior, que parecía haber sido muy extraño. En segundo lugar, no comprendía que le había ocurrido con Hoshi, porqué se sentía tan "impotente" ante él, ya que no podía controlar su modo de actuar. Y por último, el porqué de aquellos desmayos y aquellas visiones, y qué conexión podía existir entre esto y el hecho de tocar a Hoshi. Scarlett se había dado cuenta que las visiones solo aparecían cuando tenía contacto con él. Era demasiado para ella, y por mucho que pensó, no encontró respuesta a nada de esto.

Entró en clase, llegaba algo tarde, pero parecía que aún no habían empezado a explicar nada y que la gente allí estaba algo alborotada. Enseguida se sentó al lado de Yuri, y le preguntó que qué ocurría.

-Pues- dijo Yuri- parece ser que hoy llega un alumno nuevo.

-Vaya! Si que estas enterada!- dijo Hinagiku con cara de cotilla

-A mi no me interesa- respondió Yuri enfadada- Yo ya tengo a mi Yanagiba- y miró hacia él, que estaba sentado junto a Yousuke dos filas más adelante.

Momoko, que estaba al lado de Hinagiku dijo- De igual a Scarlett si que le interesa, ayer con Hoshi estuvo algo rara, de igual Cupido le ha gastado alguna broma!

-Deja a Cupido en paz- respondió Scarlett con un tono muy cortante.- Además, ¿Qué tiene que ver Hoshi con esto?

-Uy nada, nada- respondió Momoko de una forma poco creíble.

Hinagiku, que era la mas avispada de las cuatro logró decir antes de que la puerta se abriera: -Mmm, parece ser que ya sé quien es el nuevo alumno...- Pero Scarlett no alcanzó a escucharla.

Cuando la puerta de la clase se abrió, todos los alumnos se quedaron en silencio... Tras ella llegaba un chico, alto, de pelo negro azulado...

- ¡Hoshi! Exclamó Scarlett en tono alto, y toda la clase se volvió hacia ella, incluido éste...

-Vaya, señorita O'Hara- dijo la profesora refiriéndose a Scarlett- Ya que usted conoce a Hoshi, ¿Porque no nos lo presenta?

Desafiante, Scarlett respondió: -¿Y porqué no lo hace Momoko? Ella es su prima...

-¡Señorita Scarlett!, Váyase a....

En ese momento Hoshi dijo: -Prefiero presentarme yo, señorita Hime, si no es mucha molestia...

La profesora echó una mirada desafiante a Scarlett, pero le cedió la palabra a Hoshi.

Bueno- comenzó él- Mi nombre es Hoshi Ai, soy de Tokio, y tengo 21 años. He venido a estudiar a este instituto porque mis padres se han separado, y he decidido vivir sólo aquí, cerca de mi tío Suichiro y mi prima Momoko.

Mientras él hablaba, Scarlett pensaba que era un muchacho muy tranquilo... Y bueno, porqué negarlo, también le parecía muy atractivo O

-Y bueno, por mi prima es porque he venido a este instituto, ya que ella me ha dicho que es el mejor- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Momoko, cosa que hizo enfadar algo a Yousuke. -En fin, concluyó- Espero pasármelo muy bien, hacer muchas amistades, y sobre todo, aprender mucho... Gracias.

-Momoko- dijo Hinagiku muy bajo- ¿Te has fijado en la cara de atontada que tiene Scarlett? Parece como si fuese otra persona...

-Bueno, creo que Cupido si que le ha gastado una bromita a la muchacha- respondió Momoko pícaramente.

Entonces, Hoshi se sentó en el asiento de delante de Scarlett, no sin antes dedicarle una preciosa sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar.


	6. VI: Sentimientos olvidados

**VI- Sentimientos olvidados**

Al día siguiente de clase, Scarlett llegó prácticamente la primera a clase, y le dio mucha vergüenza entrar y encontrarse con que allí únicamente se encontraba Hoshi...

-¡¡¡Buenos días!!! –Exclamó él alegremente

-Ho, hola...- respondió ella tímidamente (algo insólito)

-Vaya, parece ser que te gusta madrugar, yo he llegado a esta hora porque vine en moto, y aun tengo que calcular el tiempo que tardo en llegar de mi casa hasta aquí- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Ella estaba a punto de contestar cuando entró un grupo de alumnos, que acapararon toda la atención del chico.

-Bueno, te dejo- dijo saliendo de la clase.

Scarlett se quedó atónita, y sólo alcanzó a enfadarse con él, decidida a no volver a dirigirle la palabra nunca más.

Pasaron las horas, y llegó el momento del recreo...

-Bueno, ¿Vamos a algún sitio? Preguntó Yuri al grupito, en el que estaban todos, Momoko, Hina, Takuro, Yousu, Yanagiba , Hoshi y Scarlett.

-No puedo, tengo asuntos que solucionar- respondió Scarlett, y sin más se dio media vuelta y se alejó de ellos.

-Vaya, si que tiene carácter esta chica- comentó Yanagiba-

-No te preocupes, Hoshi, siempre es igual de seca- dijo Yousuke en tono burlón, y fueron a sentarse al parque...

Por un lado, no sabía porque había reaccionado así alejándose del grupo de esa forma, pero por otro sabía que el motivo era Hoshi... Desde el primer momento en el que lo vio, no había dejado de pensar en él, sentía algo que nunca había sentido, pero eso no era lo grave, sino que cuando estaba cerca, no controlaba su manera de actuar, y eso era algo que no podía permitirse.

Hoshi simplemente no lograba comprender su comportamiento... De acuerdo, él por poco la atropella, pero ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con que lo odiase? Bueno, porque lo odiaba, ¿O no? ¿Que le ocurría?. No podía quitársela de la cabeza, cuando la veía, sentía algo que, bueno, no recordaba haber sentido antes... O ¿Tal vez sí? En ese momento no estaba seguro de nada...

Ya tenía que entrar de nuevo en clase, y fueron todos hacia allí.

Cuando Hoshi entró, Scarlett ya estaba sentada en su pupitre, cabizbaja, escribiendo algo...

Hoshi se sentó y al rato le escribió una nota a Scarlett:

"Oye, ¿Te pasa algo conmigo? ¿Aun no me perdonas? Te he dicho que lo siento, y al final no te pasó nada aquel día... ¿Por qué rehuyes de mi? No me gustaría que siguiésemos así, podemos ser amigos, comenzar de nuevo... ¿Eh?"

Le paso la nota a Scarlett, y ella la leyó... Le dio la vuelta y escribió:

"Mira, no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó, ¿Vale? Simplemente me pasan cosas extrañas cuando" -tachó esa parte- "Simplemente soy así..."

Entregó la nota a Hoshi y éste la leyó. Escribió:

"Vale, pero vamos a quedar para charlar esta tarde a las siete, ¿Eh? En el parque, y digas lo que digas, te estaré esperando allí, bye."

Y le entregó la nota....

Cuando ella la leyó, primero se puso muy nerviosa, pero luego se enfadó y decidió que no iba a aparecer por allí.

Terminaron las clases, y Scarlett ya estaba en su casa, viendo la televisión... El reloj de pared tocó las siete, y de pronto su estómago se alborotó. A esa hora Hoshi la estaría esperando en el parque. ¿Pero, iba a ir?

-¡¡¡Ya son las siete y diez!!!- Exclamó Hoshi en el parque- ¿Irá a venir? En realidad, no sé ni porque le pregunté eso... Seguro que no viene, y si viene, ¿Qué le voy a decir? ¿Que tengo visiones de un ángel que se parece a ella? Se va a reír de mí en la cara, y no me volverá a hablar jamás... Pero, que venga por favor....

-Pero, ¿Qué hago corriendo hacia el parque? En realidad, ¿Tenemos algo que hablar? Le digo: No, es que me pongo nerviosa al estar contigo porque tengo visiones en las que tu eres un ángel.... ¡Me va a tomar por loca! Pero...de igual....- Y siguió caminando hacia el parque.

-------------------

-Las siete y media, ya no viene, pero... Esperaré un poco más... No hay nada que perder ya que estoy aquí- suspiró Hoshi estirándose en el banquito en el que estaba sentado.

El paisaje era hermoso, estaba anocheciendo, y la tarde tenia tonos rosados y violetas... La Luz traspasaba los árboles de una forma muy mágica... Le recordaba algo, pero no sabia qué era.

-Aunque, esos colores y mis visiones... No, sólo tonterías-

-----------------------

Scarlett entraba por una de las pequeñas puertas del parque... A primera vista no vio a nadie, pero, cuando se dio la vuelta para irse....

-¡¡¡Eeeeh!!! ¿Scarlett? ¿¿¿Eres tu???

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Hoshi cerca de un banco... Gritó: -¡Si! Ya voy...

Scarlett se acercó lo más despacio que puedo hacia Hoshi, que estaba casi al otro lado del parque. El paisaje era precioso, ya que las luces del atardecer habían comenzado a apagarse. Todo le parecía tan familiar... Pero en realidad no recordaba haber visto algo así en su vida...

-Bueno, ya me tienes aquí- murmuró Scarlett al llegar.

-Sí, bueno, pensaba que al final no vendrías-dijo Hoshi con tono apagado.

-Ya, lo siento, es que en realidad no pensaba venir, pero luego cambié de opinión, al fin y al cabo, ¿Sólo vamos a hablar, no? ¿Qué me tenías que decir?

-Bueno, para serte sincero, no sé por donde empezar, mejor siéntate aquí a mi lado- dijo señalando el espacio del banco que quedaba libre.

-Esto... de acuerdo- dijo Scarlett sentándose donde él le señaló.

Hubieron unos segundos de silencio en los que ninguno de los dijo absolutamente nada.

Ahora el parque se veía bajo un halo casi mágico, creado por el paso de la tenue luz entre los árboles... Las farolas ya habían empezado a encenderse.

Hoshi estaba muy nervioso, estaba decidido a contarle a Scarlett lo de sus extrañas visiones, pero no sabía por donde empezar, y el miedo al rechazo le provocaba un doloroso nudo en el pecho.

Nervioso, se movió en el banco, y justo cuando iba a comenzar a hablar, rozó la mano de Scarlett por descuido. Justo en ese momento, ambos tuvieron la misma visión:

Se encontraban en el país de los demonios, juntos, y no había duda que eran Scarlett y Hoshi en forma de ángeles. Se tomaban de las manos, temerosos, ante la amenaza de muerte de un terrible demonio.

De pronto, ambos se miraron a los ojos, y Hoshi-ángel dijo:

"Pase lo que pase ahora, aunque este demonio acabe con mi vida, juro que volveré a estar contigo , te encontraré donde quiera que sea, y al fin podremos ser felices y amarnos sin que nada nos separe..."

"Entonces yo te esperaré, prometo que no sentiré amor hacia nadie nunca, pero en cuanto tú aparezcas, abriré mi corazón, para así saber que tu eres mi alma gemela... "Respondió Scarlett-ángel...

Se abrazaron fuertemente, y el demonio desprendió unas ondas de odio tan fuertes, que acabó con la vidas de los dos al instante... De ellos solo quedaron dos cristales en forma de corazón entrelazados... Uno rosado y el otro azul...

De pronto, al despertar del trance, lo recordaron todo.


	7. VII: Un amor de ángeles

**VII- Un amor de ángeles**

-¡¡¡Mi colgante!!!- Exclamaron ambos al unísono, llevándose las manos al cuello.

Scarlett sujetaba un colgante en forma de corazón. Era de un color rosa pastel muy luminoso... Su madre se lo había regalado cuando cumplió cinco años. Era una herencia familiar de la que nadie recordaba los orígenes.

Hoshi también sujetaba su colgante, un corazón azul pastel, igual de luminoso que el de ella. Este colgante lo había encontrado en el fondo del mar, mientras buceaba de pequeño...

Tras esos instantes de recuerdos, los colgantes comenzaron a brillar, y como por arte de magia, se soltaron de la cadenas y comenzaron a unirse flotando. Hoshi y Scarlett estaban como sumidos en trance, observando lo que estaba sucediendo.

En un segundo, los colgantes se fundieron en uno, y se formó un corazón de luz violeta, que se colocó entre los dos, mientras seguía flotando. Del corazón salieron dos hilos que unian los corazones de ellos, y de pronto, los hilos comenzaron a hacerse transparentes hasta que desaparecieron.

Hoshi exclamó...

-¡Eras tu! ¡La de mis visiones! Ahora estoy seguro... Y...

-¿Visiones? – preguntó Scarlett alterada- ¿Tu también las has tenido? ¿De ángeles acaso?

-¿Tu también? Sí, de ángeles, y demonios, tu y yo..

-¡Nos amábamos! –Gritó Scarlett totalmente emocionada.

El silencio se hizo entre los dos tras estas palabras de ella.

Se miraron a los ojos...

Las estrellas comenzaron a abrirse paso entre la oscuridad. Una de ellas brilló más que las demás, desviando sus miradas hacia ella. Mientras la observaban, como embrujados, Hoshi tomó la mano de Scarlett. Para sorpresa de ambos, no hubieron más visiones... Hoshi comenzó a hablar:

-Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cuando la paz reinaba en el mundo de los ángeles...

Scarlett continuó:

-Existían dos de ellos, almas gemelas, predestinadas a amarse...

-Un día se encontraron en una playa, en un atardecer de tonos púrpura- Siguió él.

-Se reconocieron enseguida, y se juraron amor eterno...

-Pero la reina Devilla había comenzado a crear sus huestes de demonios, y la guerra se aproximaba...

-Los amantes se seguían encontrando, pero decidieron destinar sus ondas de amor a luchar contra el mal...

-Se separaron durante un tiempo, pero cuanto más separados estaban, mas sufrían, y más crecía sus amor...

-Una tarde- explicó ella- decidieron encontrarse en la misma playa en la que se conocieron... Estaban a punto de sellar su amor con un beso, la forma de los ángeles para unir sus almas, cuando la barricada de ondas de amor que mantenían Afrodita y Sakura, fue gravemente debilitada.

-Justo iban a besarse, cuando uno de los miles de demonios que había traspasado dicha barricada, alcanzó a Hoshi y se lo llevó mientras él gritaba que nunca se separaría de ella... Ella fue tras el demonio, y éste la atrapó también... –Siguió contando Hoshi.

-Ya en las celdas del mundo de los demonios, y tras haber sido torturados con ondas malignas para sacarles información, la reina Devilla decidió que ya no les servían, y ordenó que los matasen...

-El demonio que los atrapó, acabó con sus vidas en un instante, pero al morir, parte de almas, la parte del amor, se separaron en dos corazones, uno rosa y otro azul...

-Muchas vidas pasaron antes de que se volvieran a encontrar... La Tierra era su destino, y tras muchos años allí, se encontraron para retomar...

¡¡¡Su amor eterno!!!

Ambos concluyeron la historia al unísono.


	8. VIII: Juntos al fin

**VIII- Juntos al fin.**

No podían dejar de mirarse a los ojos, ni soltarse de las manos.

Ahora lo comprendían todo, eran almas gemelas destinadas la una a la otra.

Hoshi fue el primero en hablar tras comprenderlo todo:

-¿Así que eras tu? Llevaba toda la vida buscándote sin saberlo...

-Yo... Había querido enamorarme, sabía que algún día podría conocer el amor... Pero ya había perdido la esperanza... Nunca encontré a nadie por el que sentir este amor... Claro, era porque te esperaba a ¡Ti!

Hoshi entonces susurró:

-Al fin nos encontramos, ¡Ahora nunca nos separaremos!

-Nunca.- concluyó Scarlett.

Entonces, ambos se acercaron cada vez más.

Scarlett cerró sus ojos...

Hoshi también los cerró....

Y se besaron.

Ese instante duró una eternidad... Ahora su amor estaba sellado y nada podría separarlos jamás...

Cuando se separaron y abrieron los ojos, miles de estrellas doradas y azules titilaban a su alrededor como si fueran luciérnagas...

Se levantaron y sujetos de la mano, salieron del parque... En todo el camino no dijeron palabra, y como si Hoshi ya lo supiera, llevó a Scarlett a su casa...

-Bueno-dijo él- Te quedas aquí, ¿No?

-Sí, esta es mi casa...

-Mañana te vengo a recoger con la moto, y te llevo al instituto... No podemos ir a la playa púrpura, pero eso no quita que estemos igual que antes, ¿No?

-Claro que no, ahora todo ha empezado de nuevo... Como lo que me decías en la nota de esta mañana...- dijo ella sonriendo.

Se dieron un beso, y se despidieron...

Scarlett nunca comprendió todo lo que sintió aquélla noche, mientras intentaba dormir... Ahora lo entendía todo... Su frialdad, su falta de sentimientos todos esos años... Eran a causa de que había perdido su amor junto a Hoshi... Pero ahora lo había recuperado, e iban a ser felices siempre...¡Eran almas gemelas!

A Hoshi le pasó igual que a ella... No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido, y ahora lo comprendía absolutamente todo... Desde muy pequeño había buscado su alma gemela, incluso antes de saber lo que esto significaba... Y ahora, la había encontrado, y lo recordaba todo...

Al día siguiente, Hoshi fue a buscarla como había prometido... Y ambos comprobaron que aquello no había sido ningún sueño...

Llegaron al instituto de la mano, y todos los miraban con cara de extrañados.

Cuando entraron en la clase, los del grupo se quedaron atónitos.

-Pero, y estos dos de la mano, ¿Qué hacen?- Preguntó Takurou anonadado...

-Hay que ver, pero, que raro- dijo Hinagiku con cara de cotilla. XD

-¿De la mano?- Dijo Yuri volviéndose hacia ellos.

Momoko y Yousuke, y los demás, estaban igual de impactados... Enseguida Momoko se acercó a los dos, y les preguntó:

-¡Chicos! Pero, ¿Y eso?- dijo señalando a sus manos- ¿Es que acaso estáis juntos? ¿Qué os ha pasado? Con lo mal que os llevábais y de ayer a hoy esto...

Los dos respondieron mirándose a la vez:

"Estamos recordando el amor"

**Fin**


End file.
